<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three's enough to call it a night by walshisaweedbrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700739">three's enough to call it a night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain'>walshisaweedbrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Idiots in Love, i really just wanted an excuse to write about my babies, oc for scylla's friends, really they're just made up on the spot, that hint of tally/scylla is just right there for y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I meet your friends one of these days?”</p><p>Scylla stared at the book she was studying from and blinked a few times before fully understanding the question. </p><p>“My friends?”</p><p>Raelle nodded, “Yeah, I mean you’ve been hanging around my unit more than a handful of times now-”</p><p>“And Abigail is always so happy to see me.” Scylla interrupted her sarcastically. </p><p>Raelle waved her off, “Abigail is just… Abigail.” there was another pause before she added alarmed, “You have friends, right?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three's enough to call it a night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this one-shot was mostly born out of a Twitter prompt/suggestion/request. I have to say that I jumped at the request because hey who doesn't love to write some raylla and ignore the actual work you have to do for school? Yeah, that's me.</p><p>Anyway! I think this story started in a somehow deeper and intense tone and ended up being lighter by the end of it, but I quite like it and I think it still works out to fulfill the prompt. For some reason, my head really wanted to write a bit of backstory for Scylla which actually serves to explain a bit more why she's reserved when it comes to making friends. </p><p>But hey, no more spoilers. </p><p>The idea behind it was that we rarely see Scylla surrounded by other people that she interacts with, we only get a few glimpses in the show, so what if Raelle asked her to meet some friends and this ended up making Scylla feel jealous? </p><p>Kudos to those who suggested the names &lt;3 y'all precious (you know who you are)</p><p>Does this one-shot actually fulfill the prompt? Well... I'd say you'll find out. </p><p>As usual: </p><p>- I don't owe the characters or the show<br/>- This is just a work of fiction and should be regarded as such<br/>- There is no intention to offend or damage anyone with this work<br/>- The OC characters' names do not refer to existing people and they only have a purpose inside this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jealousy. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a dreading word in Scylla’s vocabulary. It was not the word per se, she believed, but the implications behind it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t like to give something — <em>someone</em> — that power over her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jealousy meant she had something to lose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jealousy meant attachment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jealousy meant she cared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Scylla was aware that she couldn’t allow herself any of those things. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or so she thought because since Raelle had waltzed into her life, Scylla had been powerless to stop the flow of her own affection and feelings towards the other girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle made it easier for her to ignore the fear of losing her. Which was what would inevitably happen when the rug under Scylla’s feet would be abruptly pulled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She told herself she couldn’t muse about her future with Raelle for too long or in too many details, those would have been the hardest to leave behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t linger too much on the feeling of having Raelle, no matter how much she loved hearing the other girl whisper in her ear the shuddered <em>‘I’m yours’</em> while she came undone between her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But jealousy was also ugly, it meant possession and Scylla didn’t <em>own</em> Raelle. The traitorous voice inside her head never failed to remind her that Raelle truly was not hers and couldn't be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And goddess she <em>hated</em> herself for even thinking about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The days in which Scylla woke up wrapped around Raelle’s arms were the best and the worst at the same time. She dreaded thinking that one day someone else could take her place, when secrets would inevitably be revealed and her mask would have to drop, Scylla knew that Raelle might very well decide not to see her ever again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And that if they both would come alive out of it in the first place.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t blame her really. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she also couldn’t help the venom filling her veins at the sole thought of someone — <em>anyone</em> — else in her position. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was during those days that Scylla wished nothing more than for Raelle to claim her as her own. She desperately wanted to belong and in the midst of Raelle’s mouth and hands and the mess of their clothes and limbs, Scylla thought the army and the Spree could be damned for all she cared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">She was already Raelle’s.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that was a truth that could not change. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But would Raelle still want her? Would the glimpses of the real Scylla seeping through her façade more and more be enough to make her stay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Would Scylla herself be enough for her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually, Raelle never gave her enough chances to dwell too much on her dark thoughts because she would already be on her way to waking up, plastering kisses all over Scylla’s bare shoulders and neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those were Scylla’s favorite mornings. She belonged and she was at peace and, even if just for a fleeting moment, she was safe in Raelle’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>***</b> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle had always been curious and eager but always respectful of Scylla’s personal boundaries, which was why it came as a surprise to Scylla when she suddenly asked:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I meet your friends one of these days?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stared at the book she was studying from and blinked a few times before fully understanding the question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My friends?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle nodded, “Yeah, I mean you’ve been hanging around my unit more than a handful of times now-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Abigail is always so happy to see me.” Scylla interrupted her sarcastically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle only gave her a glance that spoke volumes, “Abigail is just… Abigail.” she waved it off, “Some days I think she still barely even tolerates me and Tally.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla hummed to herself because yes, High Atlantic was well High Atlantic.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So can I?” Raelle asked again after a few seconds of silence, “Meet your friends I mean.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was another pause before she added alarmed, “You have friends, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla couldn’t help but chuckle at the semi-frightened question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do.” she nodded, “Even though… friends might be a big word, acquaintances I’d say.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got no close friends?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla shrugged absent-mindedly, “Not a lot of chances for me to make some.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s eyes widened, immediately perceiving the meaning behind the words, “Oh shit, you’re right… I’m sorry Scyl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla smiled kindly at her and meant it, she knew Raelle had no ill intentions with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Rae. You don’t need to tiptoe around me, I won’t break.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still…” Raelle muttered more to herself, “I feel like an insensitive prick.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stood up from the chair at her desk and stepped closer to Raelle, sitting on the bed next to her. Her right hand gently took one of Raelle’s and brought it to her lips to leave a small kiss on the back of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re good, I promise.” she tapped her chin in contemplation for a moment and then, “Let’s see, friends… yeah, I guess we could meet up with them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Raelle’s eyes lit up, the icy color only felt warm on Scylla’s skin and she surrendered by dipping her chin and leaving a soft kiss on Raelle’s lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. As long as you don’t complain that we’re a weird bunch.” she gave Raelle a fake threatening look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle chuckled, “Don’t worry, Helen Graves already warned me about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something coiled at the pit of Scylla’s stomach as she forced herself to swallow down the lump in her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes, the famous Helen who talks behind my back… she must’ve made quite the impression on you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, she only said good things about you.” Raelle raised her hands innocently, “Plus she was kinda hot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That had Scylla raising a questioning eyebrow at her, “Is that why you want to meet my friends? To decide who’s the hottest Necro available?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle gasped, “I would never.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-uh.” Scylla nodded playfully, positioning herself on Raelle’s lap and pushing her down on the bed by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle sucked in a breath and roamed her hands along Scylla’s covered thighs, feeling the firm muscles under her touch, and then under the hem of the grey army issued t-shirt. Really hated those plain clothes with a passion, but Scylla could make pretty much everything look good and it was not like Raelle was planning on keeping clothes on for long anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could I?” Raelle pushed herself up, Scylla’s hands clasping behind her neck and playing with the short hair at her nape, to leave a trail of kisses all over her girlfriend’s throat and neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla hummed in pleasure and tilted her head upward to leave Raelle more space.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already have the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever seen in my arms.” she bit at the tender skin, stealing a moan out of Scylla’s lips, and then kissed the spot to soothe the sting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla pushed her down by the shoulder again and Raelle dropped to the mattress in surrender, she knew when to take control and when to let Scylla have all the fun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a swift movement Scylla got rid of her t-shirt, throwing it behind her without a care, she then leaned forward, her chest brushing against Raelle’s still covered body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then show me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>***</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Necro has friends? That’s some head-whipping news.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle cast Abigail a glare from the mirror and Tally slapped their leader’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You promised to be nice. Scylla’s nice to us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla’s nice to you maybe, it doesn’t take a genius to know that she hangs out with us just to be with Raelle.” Abigail scoffed and crossed her arms, “And you look at her like she’s some sort of goddess, it’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle diverted her attention from buttoning her shirt to her friends so fast it almost gave her whiplash.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally was blushing under Abigail’s now amused smirk and Raelle’s shocked expression. She only managed a small shrug and with the voice of a scolded child she muttered “She’s hot, sue me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that Abigail laughed out loud, “Careful Collar, someone else here has the hots for your Necro.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle shook her head in disbelief — did Scylla’s friends also talked about her like that? She hoped not because that scene was already painful enough to live through. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cleared her throat, trying to find some measure of composure and grabbed her jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla’s still my girlfriend, y’all tone it down.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally eagerly nodded and Abigail only continued to laugh at her mortified expression. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>***</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle was only marginally late when she reached the meeting point. Being secluded on base meant that they didn’t have many choices of places to go, so she just followed the indications Scylla had given her earlier that day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She found herself in the middle of a common room that looked a bit like an old disused cafeteria. There were tables and a counter that must’ve been converted as a bar for the night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was all of that even legal on base? Maybe that was a Necro only hanging spot, or maybe that was where the older cadets used to reunite and party. It made more sense to Raelle than cramming inside tiny barracks’ rooms and corridors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was still looking around, trying to spot a familiar face when someone approached her from behind. Raelle spun around to find a smiling brunette with a drink in one hand and the other one resting idly at her side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle Collar, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s me.” Raelle frowned, trying to recall if she actually knew the girl’s name. She had seen her a few times in Scylla’s company, but never long enough for a proper introduction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Audrey.” the girl offered her hand to shake, “I’m surprised to see you here, Scylla hardly ever comes herself. It was almost exciting to hear she was going to join us tonight, and with you as well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle smiled sheepishly, “I might have insisted on meeting some of her friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m glad you did, even though the woman in question has yet to show up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that Raelle quirked an eyebrow, it was not typical of Scylla to be late or to back down from something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey must’ve read her expression though because she gently patted Raelle’s arm, “Oh don’t worry, she was held back after our last lab, Izadora had something to show her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle mused the opportunity to do some digging of her own, she couldn’t imagine it would be harmful given how little she herself actually knew about Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would’ve been nice to hear what the people had to say after being on base for more than a year with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Teacher’s pet?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey took a sip from her drink and contemplated the words before replying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla’s… particular. Izadora and the others, they don’t necessarily like her, but she’s brilliant and she shows eager and genuine interest in a lot of things.” Audrey walked side by side with Raelle, guiding her to an empty table, “I think, in a way, that strokes their egos enough to gloss over the dislike.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle bit the inside of her cheek, refraining from asking too much too early, and took her time to order something to drink as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was not a great fan of the cheap alcohol that usually was passed around the barracks, but beer that she liked. Her mother used to scold her when Edwin let her have a few sips, it was like a secret pact between father and daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle smiled to herself when the first generous sip went down her throat, washing away her memories of growing up at the Cession. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful private, your girlfriend will kill us all if we get you drunk before she even gets here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why people don’t like her?” Raelle blurted out, unable to stop herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey’s smile dimmed a bit and she toyed with the remaining liquid inside her glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Onto the hard stuff, uh? It’s not that they don’t like her, it’s just— Scylla can be unsettling. She’s guarded and unreadable, and she’s good at making you think she’s giving up something when you’re actually just left empty handed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle lowered her head and frowned. That did sound like Scylla, sure, but <em>her</em> Scylla? Goddess, she was different. It might have taken time and space and a lot of patience on Raelle’s side, but Scylla did not leave her empty-handed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the contrary, Raelle had learned to appreciate even the smallest things that Scylla felt ready to give her, cherishing them and feeling just how precious they were. Piece after piece Scylla gave herself to her, often without asking anything back, just for Raelle to be there with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beltane had changed things between them, it had grounded them somehow and made something beautiful blossom, sweet as the May sun can only be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First year was rough.” Audrey brought Raelle’s attention back to the conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey shrugged and tapped her glass, “Hold on, I need a refill first.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle observed the people and the room around her. Mostly Necros were filling up the tables and spaces, and they were chatting and laughing in their little groups. She couldn’t exactly say why the rest of the cadets at Fort Salem ignored Necros, they might have been a little strange, perhaps a little spooky with their talks, but they did seem fun and pleasant enough to be around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again, maybe Raelle was speaking from an advantaged point of view, having got used to the peculiar topics and interests that piqued her girlfriend’s attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where were we?” Audrey appeared again at the table, a new golden colored drink swaying inside her glass, it looked like whiskey of some sort, “Ah yeah, first year.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened in first year?” Raelle didn’t even try to hide her curiosity anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey cracked half a smile, “First year, you’re living it, right? You know how competitive things and people can get. Aren’t you in the unit with Petra Bellweather’s daughter?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Raelle nodded, “Abigail’s a lot to handle, but we learned to pull it through, the three of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, well, let’s just say that things went a little bit different with Scylla. It’s different for Necros the whole basic training, but as you can imagine it doesn’t sit too well with some people to have such a smartass in their circle. Things get rough and crazy competitive for war college.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle felt her hand twitch and her grasp on the glass tightened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They hurt her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey smiled reassuringly at Raelle, giving a light stroke on her hand, and then relaxed against the back of the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle tried to ignore the gesture. She wasn’t stupid, she could see the hint of flirtation in Audrey’s demeanor and her lingering gaze was quite explicit, but she blamed it on the alcohol and simply let it slide.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Relax private Collar, Scylla can handle her own. No, no one hurt her, which doesn’t mean they didn’t try. A cheap shot here and there during training, trying to get her in trouble maybe or let the blame fall on her… but she was steady. It’s hard to rile up someone who plainly doesn’t care about you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle downed half of her pint, trying to wrap her head around all those new information. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People had tried to mess with Scylla, and she hadn’t given them the time of her day. That she could get, but hurting her physically? The simple thought of someone, <em>anyone</em>, actually hurting Scylla made a knot tighten at the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No wonder Scylla was not close with people. Acquaintances she had called them after all, not friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle had presumed that it was due to her trust issues, that being a dodger for most of her life had been the cause of that. Now the idea that Scylla might have actually wanted to create meaningful bonds with new people in her life — after all, there wasn’t much escaping Fort Salem — and those people had kept her away started to insinuate inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But how much did Raelle know about Scylla really? Why couldn’t her girlfriend even bring herself to talk about her time in Fort Salem? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how did you two become friends?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey chuckled and took her time to give her another once over. Raelle moved a bit on the chair, aware of the appreciative gaze on her. It was not like she was blind and sure, Audrey was cute, but she didn’t really care about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not when all she could think about was Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— and maybe give her best in training to avoid Abigail busting her ass —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a generous word, but I guess after first year people snapped out of a lot of things.” she sighed, “As I said, Scylla was focused on her own stuff and whoever had it against her just let it drop it. She seems content as well to be left to her own devices.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey shrugged, like she herself was still searching answers to Scylla’s mysterious self, “We work well together, lab partners and all… we bonded over some common interests, but it’s kind of hard to understand what Scylla really thinks of someone. For the most part she’s just… Scylla.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle opened her mouth to say something, but a familiar voice interrupted her and a warm hand gently grasped her shoulder, “I’ll take that as a compliment, Audrey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s eyes immediately shifted to her girlfriend and she almost jumped from the chair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her throat suddenly went dry; Scylla was still wearing her uniform, nothing uncommon about that, but her jacket was unbuttoned and all Raelle could focus on were the bright ocean eyes sending darts towards Audrey</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Scyl, you made it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s attention finally diverted from the other Necro to Raelle and her gaze seemed to immediately soften. She quickly sneaked a hand behind Raelle’s neck and crashed their lips together in a passionate greeting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they parted, Raelle stared at her with a dazed expression and Scylla softly caressed the nape of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, I wouldn’t have missed it and leave you here all alone.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey scoffed from her seat, “Rude Ramshorn, I was keeping your girlfriend company just fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s jaw twitched and her fake smile had Raelle on edge, like the first time she had introduced her to Abigail. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you’ve been nothing short than pleasant to Raelle, but I’ll take it from here if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle cleared her throat to stop the banter before it could even start. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we get you something to drink, Scyl? I’m sure Audrey can excuse us for a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Audrey will find some other company just fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle almost felt sorry for the other girl and tugged at Scylla’s hand to drag her away. They reached the counter in silence and Raelle waited for Scylla to contemplate her drink choices.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like you were making yourself at home just fine with my <em>friends</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a drawl on the last word and Raelle hid a smile behind her glass of beer. There was something endearing in watching Scylla’s jealousy rise, almost like a primal instinct or need to mark her territory. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle would’ve found it annoying in anyone else, but she couldn’t explain why it actually made her feel bolder and grow hotter when it was Scylla’s doing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understandable when you are the sole topic of conversation.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That got Scylla’s attention and something akin to a spark of curiosity glinted in her bright eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Questioning Audrey to know the dirt about me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla tried not to let bitterness take over and forced a playful tone. She was with Raelle, they were together and Raelle wanted her. <em>‘No matter what’</em> she had said, and Scylla wanted to believe in it with all of herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle only raised her shoulders, her attention captured by the movement of Scylla’s throat while she downed her own drink, the beauty marks on her pale skin begging for Raelle's lips to latch onto her neck and claim inch after inch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She swallowed back the wave of desire that was burning her loins and tried to focus her attention back to the present. After all, she had been the one asking Scylla for the chance to meet the people she often hung out with. Even if, from Audrey’s declarations, Scylla was not a usual at those gatherings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking about Audrey had Raelle sneaking a glance at the table. It was empty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you might have scared her off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla faked regret, “Pity… you truly looked taken by her company.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle chuckled and shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics, “She was just telling me about your first year and how you two became friends… or sort of.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That took Scylla by surprise. She knew Raelle was curious about her and she often wondered how such an impulsive and upfront girl like Raelle was able to keep in check all the questions she always seemed to have about Scylla. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…” Raelle lowered her head, as if ashamed, “I just realized that maybe it wasn’t fair of me to ask those things to someone else. I know you might need your-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla cut her off with another searing kiss, uncaring that they were in the middle of a crowded room and they might draw more attention to themselves. She wanted to soothe Raelle’s doubts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patient, kind and sweet Raelle. Always ready to give herself so selflessly to others. Scylla knew that as much as Raelle wanted to play it tough, keeping other people at distance was not really her thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had seen how easily Tally had made her way inside Raelle’s heart and, as much as her girlfriend and High and Mighty butted heads, Scylla knew that Raelle had a soft spot for Abigail too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A genuine smile pulled at her lips when they broke the kiss to regain their breaths and Raelle blushed adorably under Scylla’s intense gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to stop doing that or we won’t make it to the end of the night.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s smile became mischievous and she leaned forward to whisper in Raelle’s ear, “And who tells you that’s not exactly my plan?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I seeing double or that’s really Ramshorn?” a boisterous voice had Scylla freezing on the spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle stared as her girlfriend steeled her features and turned around with a cheshire grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it’s me Quinn, no need to cream your pants.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The new girl — Quinn — amicably slapped Scylla’s arm. Raelle saw Scylla’s expression flinch for a slight second, almost impossible to notice, and she put down her glass, ready to step in if necessary.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla was no shy or particularly jumpy when it came to physical contact, but for some reason Raelle didn’t like the way this girl was approaching her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quinn shifted her gaze from her fellow Necro to Raelle, tilting the head to the side as if she was studying her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And my my, she brings guests.” her eyes went back to Scylla, “so you do know how to keep someone around after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s hold on Raelle’s hand tightened and Raelle finally stepped forward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was quite a rude interruption.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yeah, I see you were all busy alright… such a shame Ramshorn couldn’t bring this energy around for Beltane.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle quirked an eyebrow challengingly, “You might want to explain why were you searching for my girlfriend during Beltane of all occasions?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quinn’s smirk deepened, she looked buzzed, on her way to drunk territory, and Raelle had no intention of starting fights with Scylla’s possible year-mates.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feisty, I can appreciate a woman like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quinn? Where the hell have you been? I’ve been searching for you everywh- oh, hey Scylla.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The newcomer slung an arm around Quinn’s shoulders and Raelle noticed the genuine sweetness in addressing Scylla. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Tzipporah.” Scylla greeted kindly back, all the previous tension dissolving in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle blinked a few times, her mind trying to recount the faces and the names of the people she had encountered that night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, but I think this one might need to get back to her room.” Tzipporah squeezed Quinn’s shoulder, “Right? Yes, we should definitely go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quinn looked more confused than anything else at how her friend — <em>or whatever</em> — appeared out of nowhere to drag her away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle watched them disappear through the exit doors and wondered just what kind of night she had signed up for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was intense.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla laughed at her comment and teased, “What? Three friends and you already want to run away?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle waved her off, “Yeah, remind me why I asked you again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla tapped her chin and rolled her eyes in fake contemplation, “Because curiosity got the best of you,” she grabbed Raelle by the hips and pulled her closer, “and because you make the effort to know me better, no matter how difficult that might be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle brushed the tip of her nose against Scylla’s, then she dipped her head forward to steal a short and sweet kiss from her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, I’m in this with you. Including your weird acquaintances.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla chuckled, “Three’s enough to call it a night?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle nodded eagerly,“Three’s more than enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh wow, you actually reached the end and read it? Way to fill my heart with joy &lt;3</p><p>(did any of you catch that Stranger Things reference?)</p><p>Thank you as ever for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>Cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>